Bonded
by squarecreatures
Summary: Bonnie found a spell to break the sire bond temporarily, Elena seeks out Stefan for a short reunion. Some soft M, but mostly T ;)


_Be warned, the last section has some sot M, I couldn't help myself...were not getting much Stelena love at the moment so I let my imagination go wild ;) I love reviews, so write em...:D_

_I've been out of action lately 'cause of new job and new hectic life, but I still write and reviews give me inspiration :D _

_This was sort of inspired by my new favorite Fanfic Bonded for Life, if you don't know it well...ahem...it's where the show should be at imoao ;)_

* * *

He was here, she could sense him. He was running through her veins again, almost like before, but air around her whispered to her that she was close. Subconsciously moving towards the electricity radiating around her once again, the feel of him near her, the excitement of seeing his face again. Caroline had told her he would be at the boarding house waiting for her, and still as she traveled through the front door, past the living room and down the creaky stairs of the basement she followed that palpable instinct that was him.

Bonnie said she didn't have much time, maybe two hours at most. The spell she cast, that required burning her mother's special herbs from her garden out of state, concoct with a spell and doused with the sires blood. It had severed her bond to Damon, but only temporarily. Elena's nostrils flared when she remembered the weight lifting from her shoulders as Bonnie recited the spell around a bed of incense.

Damon had been weighing her down, she realized she had been quite literally carrying his weight all along, her body even as a vampire was stiff and sore after the weeks being sired to him. While she knew it was not his fault, the anger was difficult to ignore, knowing how they had been with each other. For the reasons behind their unholy union, she could blame no one, not even herself which made the pain more difficult to accept.

As she reached the bottom of the stairs Elena stopped mid step, there he was, leaning on the basement fridge with arms folded and his legs crossed at the heel. And oh how he looked so wonderful..._beautiful_.

Suddenly she remembered every moment of their time together when she turned. She had felt something for him then, the deep and unshakable understanding they shared, the love she had never lost and never could deny even at its worst moments. The undeniable attraction she had towards him, her formidable belief in him and them. But her feelings for him had been completely absorbed by the blood she carried in her veins since her vampire birth.

Looking at him now was like the first day of school again; those pouty red lips were vibrant and luscious. He radiated such poise and shy elegance even now when his face was resolute and cold, he still held his usual charming and awesome all male features she constantly noticed as a human, but now it felt like so, _so_ much more than that. Elena's breathing faltered at the thought of even having those lips even for a second, to press her fingers against his skin, maybe even just feel his arms around her for a moment.

"Stefan" she breathed and he tilted his head to the side as though he was surprised she had even recognized he was there. And those deep green eyes, masked with a hardness she hadn't seen before, stared back at her like he was trying to solve her. But looking deeper still; under his furrowed brow, they were, like they had always been, revealing a deep sadness Elena wanted to wash away. She could imagine herself running her fingers down his face, over his troubled eyes, smoothening the worried lines of his brow. Eyes that begged to silently declare her love for him, if only just one look could re seal their once unbreakable connection. Maybe she could just pretend for a moment, that they were Stefan and Elena, when even at its worst they found the time to love and cherish each other.

Elena swallowed hard and looked down his body. Yes, he had been trying to cope in more physical ways, the weight that had formed when feeding on human blood was gone, but he had definitely developed more tone, more hardness. Perhaps he had been running a lot, exercising, she remembered him telling her once that he did so when he felt thirsty, when he felt on edge. The jumper he was wearing allowed her to see how hard his chest was as it protruded from the dip of his v neck. His arms folded tightly, defensively, were wound around his upper forearms and biceps. _Wow_.

She vaguely remembered removing that shirt once in a heated passion, but that was too blurred, that memory was distant and unrecognizable, but she felt the sudden urge to repeat that action again despite this bitterness that was between them right now. But this time she wanted to remember every second of undressing this beautiful man slowly from head to toe. To slowly run her tongue against every ripple of his olive skin, remember every shiver, hear every breathy moan.

Elena startled as he approached her slowly. She had forgotten the reason she had come here. But it didn't seem to matter; he walked cautiously towards her, arms hanging at his sides_._ He looked nervous even for Stefan, his thumb swirling the lapis lazuli around his finger, teeth clenched, jaw fixed._ Stefan, my dear beautiful, gentle Stefan._

She knew this stance, this defeated, sadness that clung to him. He was strong, physically, yes. Standing tall, check. But his eyes, the fire she once saw, his love for her was taking its toll.

When he stood in front of her he was still guarded, his jaw twitched as his eyes searched for an answer in her own startled eyes. He was trying to slip that puzzle piece into place but she could tell that he was afraid of what it would resemble when it all fit together.

Reaching up she slowly cupped his cheek and took a deep breath, it was difficult to find the words to describe everything that had happened in the past months, she was unable to find the words and found herself getting lost in his eyes. She wanted to tell him she felt the loss of their break up as much as he, that she felt the same pain he did every day deep inside of her. And still, she couldn't forget that everything was _still_ happening around them, she hadn't actually escaped this, the bond was still happening, and suddenly the seconds ticking by were fueling her absolute need to tell him.

"I missed you" she whispered softly. Watching his face turn from confusion to shock.

"Stefan" she whispered again urgently, worrying her lip between her teeth and leaning her forehead on his. His eyes closed and she could feel his body relax in silent abandon to her real presence, she sighed a deep breath of relief knowing he was listening. That he still had hope. If he was listening he still had hope.

"Please don't give up on me Stefan" , her voice was wavering from the deep hurt she felt in the pit of her stomach and her hands where in his hair, remembering the feel of his thick sandy hair. The memories of stolen moments together. The feel of his skin on hers, she was so aware of how close his body was. His arms, now gripping her shoulders in that reassuring way were tightening; Elena was overwhelmed by how much she missed him even when she didn't know who or what she was missing. She loved him so much, there wasn't anything that could make her feel this complete, there was nothing else that made her want to fight harder than him, to stay alive, to be with him, _forever_. For him she would, for him she would find a way to return.

"I'm holding on Stefan, even when you think I'm not" she knew it wasn't enough to mend their already broken love. Damon had touched her, kissed her; he had brought her to his bed. She was angry, so angry that she would not give Damon the pleasure of the precious time she had now to tell him how wrong everything had been between them.

"Stefan...I haven't got much time before..." she trailed off and pulled back to look at his face. Tears were falling silently down his cheeks, slipping off his lashes and down his chin; it was so rare to see Stefan cry. She could feel the lump forming in the back of her throat, what had she done to him? She couldn't help but think of how many other times he had cried over her when she had been oblivious to it. All she ever wanted was to love him, but something seemed to be constantly sweeping them in the wrong direction. She wanted to understand what he was feeling, but she couldn't, there was too much that had happened, too much to think about.

"Stefan shh shh, listen to me", she wiped his soft tears with the pad of her thumb, he seemed to wear his lips from the inside of his mouth as he stared at her, trying to control his emotions as she spoke.

"It's always going to be _you_ Stefan, I love _you. Always" _ She repeated herself at the last word and realized her tears had also begun to fall down her face. Her focus was still on Stefan, but the more she saw his broken expression the more she realized how bad everything had been for them. His weight pressing her to the concrete wall beside the stair case, he gripped her like he had finally accepted that this might be their last goodbye. His face pressed against her cheeks, their tears mixed together as they held on to each other.

"Always. Always. Always" and his lips where on her's, delectably smoothing over, enveloping her mouth as she continued to mumble those words in between sweet kisses. _Oh his lips_. She drowned herself in his kiss, it was soft, but his hands held her tight, she relaxed into him, remembering every single second of his lips, his kiss, his hands, his body.

She could feel his relief, his need for her. Automatically she could make the comparison, the bond made her feel relief that Damon wanted to kiss her, it made her feel happy to see him happy. But this, the emotions that coursed through her with one kiss from Stefan made her feel complete, he was her other half, the missing piece. Elena melted into his strong arms, breathing into his mouth those words over and over again. _Always._

Elena's mind flashed to those nights when she had woken needing something, someone. In a cold sweat she would toss and turn with one name on her lips that only now she realized she had been longing for.

And she could feel that Stefan, had too been the same. Full of loneliness, confusion and most probably the desire to return to what they had once been. When the last words before they slept were "I love you".

His hands were tightening in her hair and his kiss became harder, more urgent, Elena returned it fervently. The rest was a blurr, naturally they responded to each other, the need they both were aching for. Elena knew she had even subconsciously longed for his touch. And she couldn't deny that Stefan had been feeling the same, too.

"Stefan" Elena breathed mindlessly reaching for his shirt and lifting it over his shoulders.

"I- I missed you so much" he mumbled desperately against the skin of her neck as his hands descended to her jeans and began unbuckling. It was the first thing he said since she arrived, but she felt his resolve, felt his understanding, a part of her felt he had reached the end of his tether. Elena was already finished with his pants and was pulling his boxers down with quick eager precision. Yes, this was like old times she thought. Although, they would have to make this quick. Their past heated passions had been quick and all lips and teeth, but still slow and sweet, savoring every stroke.

She was touching him, moving her hand slowly up and down his hardness just as he liked it. Teasing him, but also watching him groan and moan from her touch. Pulling her string top down, he licked and sucked her nipples into hard points, as he walked her backwards to the freezer (ironic that blood was the last things on their minds) , he placed her on top. He remembered her so well, like he had thought about this moment numerous times before. Was it possible that he already knew that she would come back like this, that he never doubted her in the first place? Elena tried to focus on him, but he was too good at distracting her, pleasuring her, making his descent to her. He needed to be inside her, home, needed to love her and hear her voice call his name as he took her.

Elena tried to pull his face back to her, but the thought of his tongue on her swollen nub made her bite her lip and groan a little louder. Yes, she could remember now, how good he was at this, at working her into complete bliss in seconds. She remembered dreaming of his name on her lips as he sucked and fondled her folds, but never getting the release she really needed. Looking down at him now, he was so close, expertly holding her thighs over his shoulders before diving in for a taste. She could tell he was torn between re exploring her body from head to toe, making love for hours, and the ticking clock hovering over them both.

"Oh god stef-" Elena moaned his name, as he began to reacquaint himself with her, and it wasn't long before she was tugging at his hair, tightening her legs and begging him to continue.

"Please, oh god Stefan don't" moan.

"don't make" gasp.

"make me".

At that he circled her clit, a little harder. Sucked a little slower and flicked his tongue over and over and over. And began to swirl his finger inside in that way he knew would make her explode until she was screaming his name.

"yes, yes, yes, yes. YESSSS, STEFAN!" she cried over and over in complete bliss, her body uncoiled around his mouth, her hands curling around his hair. No, this was what she wanted to remember, how he loved her, how beautifully he made her feel , how connected they were when they made love. How something in her chest expanded when she reached her peak.

"Oh god" she breathed; he was quickly back to her lips and she met his kiss eagerly again.

They both gasped together for a moment holding each other "I wanted to hear you say that for so long" he whispered into the shell of her ear. His voice was iridescent against the shell of her ear.

She couldn't say anything, she simply stared into his beautifully expressive eyes, and she couldn't understand even now how she wasn't able to see him under the bond, see how much she needed him.

"Take me Stefan, make love to me" and she reached down to stroke him again, wetting herself with him. Guiding him to her entrance. His eyes never left hers, that was the look she wanted, that longing, loving look that made her feel like nothing could ever separate them. His eyes sad but still with a hint of understanding. She flexed, he pushed, and he was inside her. They gasped from the feeling of their union. This feeling didn't feel final though, there was no goodbye, and surprisingly it felt like the beginning for them, more so than any other time they made love.

Stefan began to rock into her, his eyes never leaving hers, his hands weaving into hers as they used the freezer for leverage, Elena leaned back into the concrete wall behind them. But slowly as the pleasure overtook both of them, their grips tightened. Lips locked and moaned as they came hard together. Elena's heels were wound tightly around his lower back; Stefan gripped onto her hips as he hissed her name into the hollow of her neck. Panting together as they realized what had automatically ensued once they had been in the same room for less than 5minutes. Stefan wanted to laugh because this is what he expected them to be like when she turned, but he couldn't, it happened too late, he knew he wouldn't be able to hold her here, make love to her over and over again. He didn't know when he would ever get to feel her love again. Feel whole again.

When he began to shift, Elena held him tightly against her. "Please" she whispered, releasing him enough so he could look at her. "Please just...stay for a little while" Stefan nodded before placing a soft kiss on her lips. He lifted her from the freezer and carried her to his room, removing his pants from his heels in the process.

They would spend as much time as possible before the spell ran out. She entertained the idea that maybe they could do it again as she watched Stefan slip into his sweats and hand her a pair of jeans from the droor in his closet that was still hers.

She couldn't though, it wouldn't be real, it wouldn't be her, it wouldn't be them.

She slipped her jeans on quickly and returned to the bed, his arms wound around her tightly and Elena buried her face into his chest.

"I'm never going to forget this moment I had with you" he whispered into her hair.

"We'll be together again Stefan, I promise"


End file.
